


Between You and Her

by manicSaturday



Series: Teen Wolf Song Series [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicSaturday/pseuds/manicSaturday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I just wish he knew... I just... Ah fuck it! I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Isaac blurted out and left Stiles and Derek in shock.</p><p> </p><p>or the one where everybody's got somebody but Isaac and he's pining and he's in-love with the one guy he can't have, Scott.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between You and Her

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been listening to Trey Songz and voila! I got a story out of it... and I know, I should update Unmade Plans but c'mon, I can't waste a good opportunity to write a fluffly SCISSAC :D
> 
>  
> 
> Title comes from Trey Songz, 'Can't Help But Wait'
> 
> because I really wanted to try making Allison a bad person and somewhat psychotic... oh, by the way, Scott and his dad don't have issues and I named him, Caleb because he's called Agent McCall, does he have a FIRST NAME? Anyone??
> 
> So...  
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

_I see you, you're with her._ _She ain't right but you don't trip._

 

**

Isaac is pretty sure the universe hates him. Like literally despises him. Why couldn't the universe just place him in an alternate one where he gets the girl... or preferably the guy of his dreams and live happily ever after?

The answer to that is, it's not going to happen because the guy he's in-love with is with someone else.

He's been working at the Wolf Den Cafe for about a year now and he makes one hell of a Pumpkin Spice Latte and the cafe considers it as one of their specialties thanks to Isaac.

Isaac met him a month after he was hired. He was about to go to break when suddenly, "Uh excuse me?"

He glanced back at the person who called him. He had a crooked jaw and the most adorable brown eyes that seemed to belong to a puppy.

Cora was about to approach the counter when he just jumped in and asked, "My name's Isaac, what can I get you?" Isaac asked, his fingers tapping nervously on the counter.

"Uh... I really have no idea, man. Can you give me any suggestions?" Puppy Eyes asked as he glances at the menu to Isaac's eyes.

"Well, since it's the house specialty and I make it, I highly recommend the Pumpkin Spice Latte." Isaac replied as he couldn't help but stare at the guy's eyes and his freakishly childish smile that seems to light up the world.

"Well, I'll try it. Two Pumpkin Spice Latte, please." He said, smiling sheepishly as he handed the money to Isaac.

"Name?"

 

"Uh, Scott."

"Hey babe."

He glances back at Scott, who is now with a girl and they were flirting.

Yep, there goes his heart shattering on the floor when a girl with the similar bright smile and brown hair came kissing Scott.

 

"Ouch... I think I just saw the pieces of your heart on the floor, Isaac." Cora said as they watched the young couple laugh and flirt with each other while waiting for their coffee.

 

**

_You stand by while she lies_  
 _Then turn right round and forgive_  
 _I can't take to see your face_

That's how it all started. Nine months later and he's pretty sure that everyone knows his crush on Scott except for Scott himself.

"What's wrong with you?" Stiles, his boss' boyfriend and coincidentally, Scott's best friend/step brother, came in and sat at their usual booth at the cafe whenever the place wasn't packed.

"If I told you that it's got something to do with Scott, will you stop asking?" Isaac replied looking up from his textbook to Stiles.

Stiles raised a brow and said, "I won't stop. You're also my best friend. Scott is an idiot even though he's literally my brother. You should tell him. It gets easier when you just tell the truth rather than hiding it."

"It might hurt if he rejects you but in time, you'll get over it. Maye you'll find someone better. But I really want you two get together. Nuff said!" Stiles stated making Isaac laugh out loud and he was pretty sure that he just got his answer.

 

"Thanks, Stiles. You're the best and now, I'm gonna make your favorite for the advice, Cinnamon Dutch Apple Pie Latte. Be back in a sec." Isaac got up and went behind the counter to make Stiles' favorite.

 

Derek came in and spotted Stiles smiling fondly at Isaac. He walked towards the booth and kissed him on the lips, "What's gotten you smiling like that?"

He sat beside him, pulling out his laptop from his bag and placing it on the table.

Stiles smiled at him and said, "I really admire Isaac. I just wish Scott would take a good look at him instead of mooning over Allison."

"You do know that your brother and Allison are still together, right?" Derek said.

"They break up, they make up. When it's my brother's fault, he apologizes, babe. When it's Allison's fault, it's still Scott who apologizes for everything. Their relationship is fucked up. At first, I thought that maybe they're adjusting but who the hell gets jealous over your boyfriend's step brother? Do you get jealous when Cora or Laura spend more time with their boyfriends?" Stiles stated.

 

"That is messed up. Oh, remember that time when Scott's dad came and he cancelled their date two days prior, because Scott wanted to spend time with his dad. I'm pretty sure she wanted Scott to grovel at her feet in front of the cafe." Derek suddenly remembered.

 

Ah, Stiles remembered that time.

Isaac was there and he went crying to Stiles while he told him the story of how Allison turned Scott's father-son bonding into a disaster.

 

**Flashback, Five months ago**

Scott couldn't shut up about it. Agent Caleb McCall.

Since his dad and Melissa divorced, Scott and Agent McCall never stopped communicating. He would send gifts and they would call each other. Melissa gave the man a chance to be a father to Scott and he did an amazing job at it.

He wanted to spend his week off with his son and bond over a lot of things.

So, Scott, being the good son that he is, cancels his plans with his friends and his friends were happy for him except for Allison, that is.

Scott called Allison two days before their date. TWO DAYS BEFORE. He told her that his dad was coming and that he wanted to spend as much time with Scott. But she just said 'okay' and hung up.

Two days later, Scott and Agent McCall were at the Wolf's Den Cafe because he wanted his dad to try their specialties.

When they sat down, they talked about sports and television series that they used to watch when Scott would go to New York with him.

"This is really awesome... what's this called again?" Agent McCall asked as he took another sip from his cup, savoring the flavors.

"That is called Peanut Butter Mocha Frappé. Isaac is the genius who made it. He's a coffee making god that was sent from Mount Olympus to grace us with his lattes and mochas." Scott said as he chewed on his Pepperoni Pizza Pocket.

"That he is. I think I'm gonna miss this when I go back to New York. Hey Isaac, can I take you back to New York? This Frappé is absolutely amazing!" Agent McCall said and Isaac laughed, "No can do, Mr. McCall. I think I'm married to this Café."

 

That was when Allison came in.

She suddenly started making a scene.

"We were supposed to be on a date today, Scott! You forgot! I can't believe you stood me up!" Allison blurted out.

Scott's eyes widened in surprise. He stared at Allison, who was shouting and crying. He distinctly remembers that he called Allison with Stiles, Sheriff Stilinski, his mom and his dad as witnesses.

So, why is she here now?

"You promised, Scott! I can't believe you!" Allison said out loud, almost as if she wanted everyone to know that Scott stood her up.

"I'm sorry, young lady. But I remember my son calling you and you saying that it was okay if you moved your date for another weekend." Agent McCall finally intervened.

He hated it when people blamed his son.

That was when Derek and Isaac came and took Allison out of the café.

 

**

"I just wish my brother would actually find someone who appreciates him. She doesn't deserve him, Derek." Stiles said.

They stopped speaking when Isaac came back with their drinks, "Here is your Cinnamon Dutch Apple Pie Latte and your Red Hot Cinnamon Latte, Derek. Enjoy!"

Isaac sat back and grabbed his book, he started reviewing once more.

**

_You're worth much more than that occasional_  
 _"I love you, I'm thinking of you"_

A couple of days later, Isaac and Stiles were busy arguing on what movie they were going to watch for their weekly movie marathons and they were pretty sure they saw Allison. With someone who is not Scott. Kissing someone who is not Scott.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing, Stiles?" Isaac turned and Stiles wasn't there. He was already walking towards Allison and her 'company'.

"So, is this what you do when you're not busy eating my brother's face?" Isaac heard Stiles' say to Allison.

"That's none of your business, Stiles. Let's go, Matt." Allison said but Stiles grabbed Matt's arm.

"Stay for a while. Matt, was it? Did you know that our sweet little Allison here is my brother's current girlfriend... but I guess, you already knew that. So, here's an advice to you, Allison. When I see you again with my brother at our cafe, pretending to be something that you're not, I will personally pour a steaming cup of espresso and drag your ass out of there."

Before Isaac knew it, Stiles was dragging him out of the video store and driving away.

 

"Stiles, before you tell Scott... You were awesome, that's all I'm gonna say." Isaac spoke to ease the tension in the Jeep.

Stiles huffed out a laugh, "I feel awesome. Now, all I need is to tell my brother that that bitch is cheating on him."

 

**

_And I don't wanna come between you and your girl,_  
 _Even though I know I treat you better than he can._

 

Stiles told Scott. Scott called Allison but she didn't pick up.

Scott didn't come in to the cafe for weeks.

Isaac was pretty sure he's making a mess whenever someone would come into the cafe.

One night, they already closed. Derek was doing inventory while Stiles, Isaac and Cora were starting to bring out the booze.

"I'm not taking you home when all of your are drunk on your asses." Derek voiced out as he sat beside his boyfriend.

Cora glared at him, "Killjoy! C'mon, it's the end of the month and it's our tradition to drink whenever the sales go up." She said as she drank her beer.

 

After a couple of drinks, Stiles was pretty sure he was hearing things from Isaac that he's never heard before.

"I love him so damn much that it hurts, Stiles." Isaac blurted out, holding up his beer and then down to his mouth.

"We know..." Cora voiced out.

Derek wasn't drunk yet. He just nodded and took a sip then went back to his inventory.

"I just wish he knew... I just... Ah fuck it! I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Isaac blurted out and left Stiles and Derek in shock. Cora just laughed and blurted out, "Go get him, Isaac!"

Isaac walked aimlessly down the street and went to Scott and Stiles' apartment, which was thankfully, just a few blocks away from the cafe.

He found himself knocking on their apartment door.

Scott answered the door and was shocked to see Isaac, drunk and crying. "Isaac? What the fuck happened?" Scott asked, ushering Isaac inside the apartment and making him sit on the couch.

"Did you have your monthly drinking contest with Derek, Cora and Stiles? I told you that you can't beat Stiles." Scott said, coming back from the kitchen with a towel and a basin with warm water.

He settled beside Isaac and wiped the sweat off of his face. "I'm sorry about Allison... I really am." Isaac spoke.

"It's not your fault. It turns out that two weeks after you guys found out, she was also cheating on Matt. Poor guy..." Scott said, laughing weakly as he removed Isaac's jacket.

"You stopped coming to the cafe... I kept waiting for you but you weren't coming." He said, eyes groggy.

"Oh, that. I was busy with my internship at Deaton's clinic. I wanted to come by but it was on the opposite direction and well, lots of things to study." Scott explained.

Scott stood up and went to his room and grabbed a change of clothes for Isaac.

"C'mon, get your clothes off and change into these." Scott said and Isaac groggily did what he was told.

When everything seemed okay, they watched Elementary re-runs when Scott's phone rang.

**Scotty, is Isaac there?**

"Yea, he's here. We're watching Elementary. Wanna talk to him?" Scott said, glancing at Isaac who was aimlessly laughing.

**Nah, take care of him. Derek and I are gonna drop off Cora at Laura's. I won't be home until tomorrow.**

"Okay, bye bro!"

 

He glanced back at Isaac and said, "That was Stiles. He was checking on you. By the way, when you came by our house... y'know, when my dad was visiting, what happened? You were crying."

"I cried for you. I cried because Allison was a bitch. She humiliated you and ruined your time with your dad." Isaac answered truthfully as he looked back at Scott.

"Why would you cry for me?"

"Because I'm fucking in-love with you... I know that you don't swing like that but I just gotta get it out of my chest. I love you and I think I'm gonna go sleep in Stiles' room now. Good night." Isaac stood up, leaving a dumbfounded Scott alone in the living room.

He found himself burying himself under the covers of Stiles' bed until Scott left in the morning.

**

It's been three weeks. Three weeks since he got drunk and confessed to Scott that he was in-love with him on their living room couch.

Three weeks and he's avoiding Scott. Well, not avoiding per se, just trying not to get into closed spaces with him.

"Would you please talk to him already?!" Stiles blurted out one night during their late nights at the cafe.

Scott just came in and he was surprised when Stiles blurted it out. He glanced at Isaac, who was about to go back into the kitchen when he saw Scott.

So, Scott took the initiative and followed Isaac into the kitchen.

Derek and Stiles just watched him and prayed that they finally sort things out.

 

"So... how're you?" Scott started, shyly looking at Isaac, who was equally embarrassed with their current situation.

"If you're here to finally tell me what you really think of me then I'll stop you right there. Because I am done. I'm done crying over you and I tired of loving you and I don't want to get hurt any--"

He got cut off and he felt Scott's lips on his. It was soft and sweet. When they pulled apart, Isaac was pretty sure this was all a dream.

"I wanna start over. I'm tired of moping around. I want to take a leap of faith and just kiss you. This time, I'll be the one waiting for you." Scott said.

Isaac nodded and kissed Scott again, until they heard Derek shouting, "NO SEX IN THE KITCHEN!"

They laughed and went on making out until Derek and Stiles eventually had to leave the closing to them.


End file.
